kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
"The sky is the limit! " -Sky Sky is a minor character in the roleplay and is originally from the game/manga/anime series Shuffle! Her original name is Nerine. 'Story' Early events Sky is one of Raven's Sisters.Before arriving to Rahmanus she wored as a maid in a tavern. She was very good at her job and takes it seriously. Sky prefers to be around Dawn because she was always bright and had a good influence on Sky and never failed to make Sky feel warm and happy inside. Sky shared a room with Dawn in the palace. She likes to be alone most of the time or with Dawn but the odd occasion would come along when she would speak to Sephiroth willingly. After being controlled by Ren and almost experiencing death she became a lot closer to Sephiroth and her family When first arriving in the Mirror World she, along with her sister Dawn guided Sephiroth. At first Sky doubted Sephiroth and was 100% convinced that he wouldn't succeed. After saving her from Ren's mind control, she completely opened up to Sephiroth and respected him. Death When Sephiroth went missing she refused to leave Dawn's side. Sky went on the mision to find Sephiroth with Dawn in her group. After seeing her own sister perish before her she froze in fear before JENOVA. Moments after she was turned to dust. 'Appearance and personality' Sky normally wears the same clothes as Dawn.She wears a tight dress what expands out down to her knees at the waist. She has a super slim figure with blue hair and crimson eyes. She has webbed long elf ears which flop to the side. She is a kind gentle girl who cares a lot for the people close to her heart but she seems quiet and emotionless to strangers. Sky isn't the weakest out of Raven's sisters however she is also far from the strongest. Sky is an independent girl that likes to do everything herself. She would clean her own room and never allow anyone else to touch it. If she is asked to do a job she wishes to be left alone to do it herself untill she completes it Sky is affraid of the dark so she was clingy towards Dawn and she was exceptionally scared. 'Abilities' Her weapon is black magic. She uses dark blasts and fogs to poison or perish the enemy if touched by it. She uses an array of magically powered physical attacks to strike her opponent several times without moving her position Her fighting style is unique in that she remains fixated in a position throughout an entire fight and refuses to move from that said position, this can also be considered her greatest weakness. She knows several elemental black magic spells specialising in poisons and status effect spells such as confusion, toad, slow, stop etc. 'Gallery' 19_Nerine_Shuffle.jpg 25765.jpg|Sky about to fight Sephiroth ( shes waiting for him) 42716.jpg|sky in her maid uniform before coming to rahmanus 470702.jpg|Sky with her sister Dawn c883a78e7a1a8e984b2d1970c058fba9_large.jpeg|Sky with her sister Dawn images (1).jpg images (2).jpg|Sky fighting Sephiroth and showing him her Dark angel wings images (3).jpg Nerine (1).jpg Nerine.full.1369.jpg Nerine.full.126431.jpg|sky " the black wing angel" Nerine.full.157641.jpg Nerine.full.197543.jpg Nerine.full.197544.jpg Nerine_by_RunRunRin.jpg Nerine219sc.jpg Nerine252028229E382B7E383A3E38383E38395E383AB.jpg Nerine2520281529E382B7E383A3E38383E38395E383AB.jpg Nerine-shuffle-8917081-200-264.jpg Nerine-shuffle-8917088-800-600.jpg Nerine-shuffle-8917092-437-400.jpg shufflememories04gn0.jpg|Sky using black magic. ticktackf.jpg 'Trivia' *''Despite having elf-like features there is no evidence to support that she has Elvish blood in her'' *''Sky is one of the only heroes to focus on status effects (ability wise)''